19 -Road to AMAZING WORLD-
| image = EXILE - 19 -Road to AMAZING WORLD- cover.jpg|All Editions EXILE - EXILE REMIX cover.jpg|EXILE REMIX | artist = EXILE | title = 19 -Road to AMAZING WORLD-'' | original = | type = Studio Album | released = March 25, 2015 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2012-2015 | genre = Dance-pop, mid-tempo, ballad | length = 70:34 (''19 -Road to AMAZING WORLD-'') 32:12 (''EXILE REMIX) | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "ALL NIGHT LONG" "BOW & ARROWS" "EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~" "Flower Song" "No Limit" "NEW HORIZON" "Jounetsu no Hana" | chronotype = Album | previous = EXILE BEST HITS -LOVE SIDE / SOUL SIDE- (2012) | current = 19 -Road to AMAZING WORLD- (2015) | next = EXTREME BEST (2016) }} ''19 -Road to AMAZING WORLD-'' is the tenth studio album of EXILE. It was released on March 25, 2015 in five editions: 2CD+2Blu-ray, 2CD+2DVD, CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD and a CD only edition. The 2CD+2DVD and 2CD+2Blu-ray editions include the remix album EXILE REMIX and a documentary of the album. It's the last album of the group to include HIRO as performer of the group and first to include the new members Iwata Takanori, Shirahama Alan, Sekiguchi Mandy, Sekai and Sato Taiki. Editions * 2CD+2DVD (RZCD-59799~800/B~C, ¥6,458) * 2CD+2Blu-ray (RZCD-59801~2/B~C, ¥7,538) * CD+DVD (RZCD-59803/B, ¥4,298) * CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-59804/B, ¥5,378) * CD Only (RZCD-59805, ¥3,218) Singles EXILE - ALL NIGHT LONG CD only.jpg|"ALL NIGHT LONG"|link=ALL NIGHT LONG EXILE - BOW & ARROWS CD only.jpg|"BOW & ARROWS"|link=BOW & ARROWS EXILE - EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ cover.jpg|"EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~"|link=EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ EXILE - Flower Song CD only.jpg|"Flower Song"|link=Flower Song EXILE - No Limit CD only.jpg|"No Limit"|link=No Limit EXILE - NEW HORIZON cover.jpg|"NEW HORIZON"|link=NEW HORIZON EXILE - Jounetsu no Hana CD only.jpg|"Jounetsu no Hana"|link=Jounetsu no Hana Tracklist CD ; Disc 1: 19 -Road to AMAZING WORLD-'' # ALL NIGHT LONG # BOW & ARROWS # Ano Sora no Hoshi no You ni... (あの空の星のように・・・; ''Like the Star in the Sky...) # Bloom # EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ (EXILE PRIDE ~こんな世界を愛するため~; EXILE PRIDE ~So Much Love to this World~) # Flower Song # No Limit # PERFORMER'S PRIDE # NEW HORIZON # Craving In My Soul # Jounetsu no Hana (情熱の花; Passionate Flower) # DANCE INTO FANTASY # Believe in Yourself # Kanashimi no Hate ni... (悲しみの果てに･･･; The End of the Sadness...) ; Disc 2: EXILE REMIX # ALL NIGHT LONG -Yves V Remix- # ALL NIGHT LONG -Lush & Simon Remix- # BOW & ARROWS -Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano Remix- # EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ -Nicky Romero Remix- # No Limit -Sick Individuals Remix- # Craving In My Soul -Stadiumx Remix- DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1 # ALL NIGHT LONG (Video Clip) # BOW & ARROWS (Video Clip) # Ano Sora no Hoshi no You ni... (Video Clip) # Bloom (Video Clip) # EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ (Video Clip) # Flower Song (Video Clip) # No Limit (Video Clip) # PERFORMER'S PRIDE (Video Clip) # NEW HORIZON (Video Clip) # Craving In My Soul (Video Clip) # Jounetsu no Hana (Video Clip) # DANCE INTO FANTASY (Video Clip) # Believe in Yourself (Video Clip) # Kanashimi no Hate ni... (Video Clip) ; Disc 2 * 19 -Road to AMAZING WORLD- Document Featured Members * HIRO (last album as performer) * Matsumoto Toshio * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * ATSUSHI * AKIRA * TAKAHIRO * Tachibana Kenchi * Kuroki Keiji * TETSUYA * NESMITH * SHOKICHI * NAOTO * Kobayashi Naoki * Iwata Takanori (first album) * Shirahama Alan (first album) * Sekiguchi Mandy (first album) * Sekai (first album) * Sato Taiki (first album) Oricon Chart Positions Total Sales: 234,807* Videos EXILE - Believe in Yourself EXILE - Kanashimi no Hate ni... Trivia * 19 makes reference to the quantity of members in the group during the release, 19. * The album got certified Platinum by RIAJ for the shipment of 250,000 copies. * All songs in the album have music videos. * ATSUSHI hit an F5 after the last chorus in "Believe in Yourself". That was his highest note in the history of EXILE's recordings. * This is EXILE's first album to be released in the Blu-ray format and currently their lowest selling studio album. * "DANCE INTO FANTASY" was used to promote the album. External Links * Special Website * Oricon Profile: 2CD+2Blu-ray | 2CD+2DVD | CD+Blu-ray | CD+DVD | CD Only Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Albums Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Albums Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Platinum Certification